Random Drabbles
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: most characters, multiple pairings, multiple genres. Most have Romance, but not all of them.
1. SpaMano: Call Me, Maybe?

**A/N: Blame "Call Me Maybe". BTW I don't own Hetalia, sadly.**

Romano: You... YOU TOLD HER THIS STORY, DIDN'T YOU?

Spain: Si... Lo siento Roma...

Romano: *hits the back of Spain's head*

Spain: owwww

* * *

Antonio was walking alone in Madrid one night. He always thought it was so beautiful in the summer. He saw a wishing well, so he took a coin out of his pocket and thought of a wish. _Ah I know. I wish I had a lover, someone to hold… _as he tossed the coin in the well someone caught his eye. A boy with chestnut brown hair and an odd curl sticking up. He was wearing ripped jeans and a red shirt. They were holding each other's stares. Antonio walked up to the boy. "Hey… um… what's your name?" the boy looked at him. "Um… hey this is a little crazy but…" he took out a pen and wrote his number on it. "Call me? Maybe?" the boy said something in Italian and walked off. Antonio sighed. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

~later~

Lovino walked into his hotel room. "Fratello! Come here!" Feliciano ran up to his brother and hugged him.

"Ve! You're back! What is it?"

Lovino held up the piece of paper. "Some guy gave me his number… I wasn't sure what he said, but I think he said 'call me'. What the hell."

Feliciano lit up. "It's like a fairytale! Kind of…"

Lovino looked shocked "So you're saying I should call him? I have no idea who he is! He could be some… some CRIMINAL or something!" Lovino sat down on his bed and took his shoes off.

Feliciano sat down on his own bed. "Did he LOOK like a criminal?"

Lovino sighed "Well no, but… it still seems sketchy."

Feliciano stood up and grabbed the phone. "You call that number right now. It doesn't matter if it was sketchy. This could be you're one chance at true love, don't you want to know?" Lovino stared at the phone and grabbed it. He dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Hola! Este es Antonio! ¿quién es este?"

_(Hi this is Antonio! Who's this?) _

"Um… E-este es Lovino… la persona desde el parque… Yo no hablo Español muy bien ... sabes Italiano?" _(It's Lovino, the person from the park. I don't speak Spanish very well, do you know Italian?)_

"Si! Volete prendere un caffè con me domani?

_(Yea! Do you want to have coffee with me tomorrow?)_

"Uh… Certo ... A che ora?"

_(Uh… sure. What time?)_

"10:30?"

"Certo. Vediamo allora. Ciao."

_(Sure. See you then. Bye)_

"Adios"

_*click*_

Feliciano smiled and laughed. "Fratello has a date named Antonio!"

Lovino smiled shyly. "Yeah… I guess I do!"

Lovino hardly slept that night.


	2. PruAus: Perfect Morning

Prussia yawned and stretched, looking next to him and seeing that the other side of the bed was empty.

'_Of course he woke up early. He's a prissy bitch and needs to fix his hair and shit to look presentable for whatever he's cooking for breakfast.'_ He scoffed and got out bed, clad only in boxers. He was about to clomp down the stairs as loudly as he could to piss everyone off, but he got a better idea. He donned a shit-eating grin and tiptoed downstairs into the kitchen, seeing his target. Prussia snuck up behind the unfortunate man and grabbed his shoulders shouting, "WHAT'S UP SPECS! KESESE!"

The slightly shorter Austrian nearly dropped his coffee. "Prussia, you asshole!" He seethed; turning to his attacker, who was still laughing.

"Oh lighten up Austria. It was just a joke!" Prussia laughed. He saw the other's highly unamused face and stopped laughing. "Fine, fine. I'm _so_ sorry." He said, not actually meaning it. Austria sighed and rolled his eyes. He went back to making his coffee. The two sat in silence, but not for long. They heard two sets of footsteps, one lighter than the other.

"Ve, Buongiorno, Prussia and Austria! Did you two sleep well?" Italy asked with a huge smile. Prussia smiled, as did Austria. The country's childish actions made it almost impossible to smile when he was in the room, as long as he wasn't being annoying like a child would be.

"Guten Morgen Italia. I slept well, thank you." Austria said, sitting down next to Prussia with his coffee.

Prussia stole a sip of Austria's coffee, causing the man to huff at the Prussian. He laughed and turned back to Italy. "Ja, I slept well too. Did you?"

Italy nodded. "I don't think Germany did though. He was tossing and turning all night. I almost fell of the bed at one point. But it doesn't matter to me, as long as Germany is ok." He said, smiling at the said nation; who was blushing profusely. "What were you dreaming about?" Italy asked innocently.

Germany "It was just a bad dream… a nightmare I guess." He said, pausing before answering the rest of the question. "About you dying, Italy…" he said, turning away from Italy.

Austria smiled lightly as Germany blushed more. Prussia, for once, didn't have an obnoxious comment and just plastered his trademark grin on his face.

Italy smiled sweetly and kissed Germany on the cheek, causing him to clear his throat and turn almost purple. "Germany, don't worry. I won't die, I promise."

Germany smiled back.

Prussia sighed in contentment.

_This is perfect._ He thought.


	3. GerIta: Love the Way You Lie angst

**(A/N: I got the idea for this fic from BlueKyoKitty's video and the song itself (Skylar Greys version) This is also going to be a stand-alone fic. Enjoy!)**

Italy sat in Germany's study, reading through papers he knew he shouldn't be. With every word he grew more horrified with what Germanys boss was doing.

With what Germany was _agreeing_ to do.

Germany slammed the door open and stormed over to Italy. Italy jumped and a flash fear went across his face when he saw the look in Germany's eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be reading these papers Italy!" Germany yelled and knocked the papers out of his hand. Italy's eyes got teary.

"S-sorry Germany…" He whispered. Germany grabbed the front of Italy's uniform and shoved him against the wall, making Italy wince.

"What do you have to day for yourself?" Germany growled at the smaller nation in his grasp.

"Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes…" Italy said, only loud enough for Germany to hear. Germany's face twisted in anger and he slammed Italy against the wall again. "Anything else, you useless Italian?" He spat.

Italy smiled sadly. "But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind." He whispered, again making sure only Germany could hear. Germany's eyes widened and he let go of the Italian. He fell to his knees and tears filled his eyes when he had realized what he'd done to Italy. Italy went to comfort him, just like he always did.

"I'm sorry Italy… I won't do that ever again…" Germany said, getting up and walking out. Italy looked sadly at the closing study door.

"I love the way you lie."


End file.
